Rate the Man
Based off of the Rate the Babe topic, it was created by UltimateDragon00X on March 2, 2010 prior to his knowledge of the Rate the Manliness topic. So in short, this topic is completely independent. Rules #Only 1 vote allowed per account, per topic. #Pick from 1-10. #Rating can be based on GAR, personality, skills, looks, etc but only give one conclusive rating per character. #Feel free to provide anything to support your rating. #Nominations are open. Double check to make sure they weren't already done. #Each topic will remain open for around 24 hours. Scores by Day *Day 1 - Hei (Darker than Black) 9.54/10 (28 votes) *Day 2 - November 11 (Darker than Black) 9.50/10 (28 votes) *Day 3 - Izaya Orihara (Durarara!!) 9.40/10 (20 votes) *Day 4 - Shizuo Heiwajima (Durarara!!) 9.45/10 (20 votes) *Day 5 - Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara) 9.80/10 (23 votes) *Day 6 - Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Basara) 9.11/10 (23 votes) *Day 7 - Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass) 6.28/10 (18 votes) *Day 8 - Kazuma the Shell Bullet (Scryed) 8.07/10 (14 votes) *Day 9 - Claire Stanfield (Baccano!) 8.77/10 (23 votes) *Day 10 - Isaac Dian (Baccano!) 8.80/10 (22 votes) *Day 11 - Kazuma Yagami (Kaze no Stigma) 7.00/10 (9 votes) *Day 12 - Setsuna F Seiei (Gundam 00) 5.67/10 (9 votes) *Day 13 - Allelujah Haptism (Gundam 00) 5.00/10 (5 votes) *---------- Hallelujah Haptism (Gundam 00) 10/10 (3 votes) *Day 14 - Shinichi Akiyama (Liar Game) 8.88/10 (8 votes) *Bonus Day 1 - SEES (Persona 3) *--- Minato Arisato 8.80/10 (23 votes) *--- Akihiko Sanada 8.54/10 (24 votes) *--- Junpei Iori 7.48/10 (24 votes) *--- Shinjirou Aragaki 8.67/10 (24 votes) *--- Ken Amada 4.98/10 (24 votes) *Day 15 - Solf J Kimblee (Fullmetal Alchemist) 8.73/10 (11 votes) *Day 16 - Keiichi Maebara (Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni) 8.74/10 (14 votes) *Day 17 - Kenzou Tenma (Monster) 8.71/10 (14 votes) *Day 18 - Akio Ohtori (Revolutionary Girl Utena) 8.17/10 (6 votes) *Day 19 - Eikichi Onizuka (Great Teacher Onizuka) 9.79/10 (15 votes) *Day 20 - Reiji Arima (Kare Kano) 10/10 (2 votes) *Day 21 - Reinhard von Lohengramm (Legend of the Galactic Heroes) 10/10 (5 votes) *Day 22 - Andre Grandier (Rose of Versailles) 7.75/10 (2 votes) *Day 23 - Touga Kiryuu (Revolutionary Girl Utena) 8.50/10 (2 votes) *Day 24 - Ruka Tsuchiya (Revolutionary Girl Utena) 7.50/10 (2 votes) *Day 25 - Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) 4.83/10 (18 votes) *Day 26 - Heero Yuy (Gundam Wing) 7.83/10 (18 votes) *Day 27 - Nozomu Itoshiki (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) 7.18/10 (11 votes) *Day 28 - Brandon Heat (Gungrave) 9.45/10 (11 votes) *Bonus Day 2 - Shuffle Alliance (G Gundam) *--- Domon Kasshu 8.91/10 (11 votes) *--- Chibodee Crocket 8.36/10 (11 votes) *--- Argo Gulskii 8.73/10 (11 votes) *--- George de Sand 7.46/10 (11 votes) *--- Sai Saici 6.64/10 (11 votes) *Day 29 - Cobra (Space Adventure Cobra) 10/10 (4 votes) *Day 30 - Sven Vollfied (Black Cat) 9.33/10 (6 votes) *Day 31 - Motochika Chousokabe (Sengoku Basara) 10/10 (3 votes) *Day 32 - Benkei (Benkei in New York) 9.00/10 (1 vote) *Day 33 - Ryuu Sasakura (Bartender) 9.75/10 (5 votes) *Day 34 - Choji Ochiai (20th Century Boys) 9.00/10 (2 votes) *Day 35 - Duke Togo (Golgo 13) 9.78/10 (9 votes) *Day 36 - Ladd Russo (Baccano!) 9.56/10 (16 votes) *Day 37 - Toshiro Hijikata (Gintama) 9.25/10 (12 votes) *Day 38 - Kotarou Katsura (Gintama) 9.17/10 (12 votes) *Day 39 - Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) 8.75/10 (16 votes) *Day 40 - Daisuke Jigen (Lupin III) 7.25/10 (8 votes) *Day 41 - Arsene Lupin III (Lupin III) 7.71/10 (7 votes) *Day 42 - Takeshi Sendo (Hajime no Ippo) 9.00/10 (8 votes) *Bonus Day 3 - Seekers of the Truth (Persona 4) *--- Souji Seta 9.00/10 (17 votes) *--- Yosuke Hanamura 8.36/10 (18 votes) *--- Kanji Tatsumi 8.42/10 (18 votes) *--- Teddie 7.19/10 (18 votes) *Day 43 - Munsu (Shin Angyo Onshi) 9.92/10 (6 votes) *Day 44 - Zoro Roronoa (One Piece) 8.60/10 (10 votes) *Day 45 - Guts (Berserk) 9.00/10 (12 votes) *Day 46 - Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop) 9.23/10 (13 votes) *Day 47 - Akira Hojo (Sanctuary) 9.88/10 (8 votes) *Day 48 - Neuro Nougami (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) 9.18/10 (11 votes) *Day 49 - Saitou Hajime (Rurouni Kenshin) 9.46/10 (13 votes) *Day 50 - Light Yagami (Death Note) 7.69/10 (13 votes) *Day 51 - Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) 9.60/10 (15 votes) *Day 52 - Lockon Stratos/Neil Dylandy (Gundam 00) 8.25/10 (12 votes) *Day 53 - Graham Aker (Gundam 00) 6.78/10 (18 votes) *Day 54 - Char Aznable (Mobile Suit Gundam) 9.68/10 (19 votes) *Day 55 - Bright Noa (Mobile Suit Gundam) 9.91/10 (11 votes) *Day 56 - L (Death Note) 8.63/10 (15 votes) *Bonus Day 4 - Squad 7 (Valkyria Chronicles) *--- Welkin Gunther 8.83/10 (6 votes) *--- Largo Potter 8.50/10 (6 votes) *--- Zaka 8.40/10 (5 votes) *--- Vyse Inglebard 8.00/10 (5 votes) *--- Homer Peron 3.25/10 (4 votes) *--- Jann Walker 7.20/10 (5 votes) *Day 57 - Archer (Fate/Stay Night) 9.29/10 (14 votes) *Day 58 - Master Asia (G Gundam) 9.57/10 (14 votes) *Day 59 - Kenji Harima (School Rumble) 8.50/10 (10 votes) *Day 60 - Toua Tokuchi (One Outs) 8.86/10 (7 votes) *Day 61 - Nanashi (Sword of the Stranger) 9.00/10 (3 votes) *Day 62 - Inoue Kazuhiko (VA/Seiyuu) 8.33/10 (6 votes) *Day 63 - Toshiyuki Morikawa (VA/Seiyuu) 9.83/10 (6 votes) *Day 64 - Ikeda Shuuichi (VA/Seiyuu) 9.67/10 (6 votes) *Day 65 - Norio Wakomoto (VA/Seiyuu) 9.70/10 (23 votes) *Day 66 - Jun Fukuyama (VA/Seiyuu) 9.05/10 (22 votes) *Day 67 - Mamoru Miyano (VA/Seiyuu) 7.78/10 (9 votes) *Day 68 - Crispin Freeman (VA/Seiyuu) 9.71/10 (14 votes) Scores by Ranking *Reinhard von Lohengramm (Legend of the Galactic Heroes) 10/10 *Cobra (Space Adventure Cobra) 10/10 *Hallelujah Haptism (Gundam 00) 10/10 *Motochika Chousokabe (Sengoku Basara) 10/10 *Reiji Arima (Kare Kano) 10/10 *Munsu (Shin Angyo Onshi) 9.92/10 *Bright Noa (Mobile Suit Gundam) 9.91/10 *Akira Hojo (Sanctuary) 9.88/10 *Toshiyuki Morikawa (VA/Seiyuu) 9.83/10 *Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara) 9.80/10 *Eikichi Onizuka (Great Teacher Onizuka) 9.79/10 *Duke Togo (Golgo 13) 9.78/10 *Ryuu Sasakura (Bartender) 9.75/10 *Crispin Freeman (VA/Seiyuu) 9.71/10 *Norio Wakomoto (VA/Seiyuu) 9.70/10 *Char Aznable (Mobile Suit Gundam) 9.68/10 *Ikeda Shuuichi (VA/Seiyuu) 9.67/10 *Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) 9.60/10 *Master Asia (G Gundam) 9.57/10 *Ladd Russo (Baccano!) 9.56/10 *Hei (Darker than Black) 9.54/10 *November 11 (Darker than Black) 9.50/10 *Saitou Hajime (Rurouni Kenshin) 9.46/10 *Shizuo Heiwajima (Durarara!!) 9.45/10 *Brandon Heat (Gungrave) 9.45/10 *Izaya Orihara (Durarara!!) 9.40/10 *Sven Vollfied (Black Cat) 9.33/10 *Archer (Fate/Stay Night) 9.29/10 *Toshiro Hijikata (Gintama) 9.25/10 *Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop) 9.23/10 *Neuro Nougami (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) 9.18/10 *Kotarou Katsura (Gintama) 9.17/10 *Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Basara) 9.11/10 *Jun Fukuyama (VA/Seiyuu) 9.05/10 *Souji Seta (Persona 4) 9.00/10 *Guts (Berserk) 9.00/10 *Takeshi Sendo (Hajime no Ippo) 9.00/10 *Nanashi (Sword of the Stranger) 9.00/10 *Choji Ochiai (20th Century Boys) 9.00/10 *Benkei (Benkei in New York) 9.00/10 *Domon Kasshu (G Gundam) 8.91/10 *Shinichi Akiyama (Liar Game) 8.88/10 *Toua Tokuchi (One Outs) 8.86/10 *Welkin Gunther (Valkyria Chronicles) 8.83/10 *Isaac Dian (Baccano!) 8.80/10 *Minato Arisato (Persona 3) 8.80/10 *Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) 8.75/10 *Claire Stanfield (Baccano!) 8.77/10 *Keiichi Maebara (Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni) 8.74/10 *Solf J Kimblee (Fullmetal Alchemist) 8.73/10 *Argo Gulskii (G Gundam) 8.73/10 *Kenzou Tenma (Monster) *Shinjirou Aragaki (Persona 3) [8.67/10 *L (Death Note) 8.63/10 *Zoro Roronoa (One Piece) 8.60/10 *Akihiko Sanada (Persona 3) 8.54/10 *Touga Kiryuu (Revolutionary Girl Utena) 8.50/10 *Largo Potter (Valkyria Chronicles) 8.50/10 *Kenji Harima (School Rumble) 8.50/10 *Kanji Tatsumi (Persona 4) 8.42/10 *Zaka (Valkyria Chronicles) 8.40/10 *Yosuke Hanamura (Persona 4) 8.36/10 *Chibodee Crocket (G Gundam) 8.36/10 *Inoue Kazuhiko (VA/Seiyuu) 8.33/10 *Lockon Stratos/Neil Dylandy (Gundam 00) 8.25/10 *Akio Ohtori (Revolutionary Girl Utena) 8.17/10 *Kazuma the Shell Bullet (Scryed) 8.07/10 *Vyse Inglebard (Valkyria Chronicles) 8.00/10 *Heero Yuy (Gundam Wing) 7.83/10 *Mamoru Miyano (VA/Seiyuu) 7.78/10 *Arsene Lupin III (Lupin III) *Andre Grandier (Rose of Versailles) [7.75/10 *Light Yagami (Death Note) 7.69/10 *Ruka Tsuchiya (Revolutionary Girl Utena) 7.50/10 *Junpei Iori (Persona 3) 7.48/10 *George de Sand (G Gundam) 7.46/10 *Daisuke Jigen (Lupin III) 7.25/10 *Jann Walker (Valkyria Chronicles) 7.20/10 *Teddie (Persona 4) 7.19/10 *Nozomu Itoshiki (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) 7.18/10 *Kazuma Yagami (Kaze no Stigma) 7.00/10 *Graham Aker (Gundam 00) 6.78/10 *Sai Saici (G Gundam) 6.64/10 *Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass) 6.28/10 *Setsuna F Seiei (Gundam 00) 5.67/10 *Allelujah Haptism (Gundam 00) 5.00/10 *Ken Amada (Persona 3) 4.98/10 *Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) 4.83/10 *Homer Peron (Valkyria Chronicles) 3.25/10 Nominations #Jonathan Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) #Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) #Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) #Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) #Ryoma Nagare (Getter Robo Manga) #Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken) #Gai Shishioh(GaoGaiGar) #Sanger Zonvolt (SRW) #Elzam von Branstein (SRW) #Kyosuke Nanbu (SRW) #Ritsu Casanoda (Ouran High Chool Host Club) #Kyouya Ootori (Ouran High School Host Club) #Gene Starwinf (Outlaw Star) #James Hawkins (Outlaw Star) #Takashi Kamiyama (Cromartie High School) #Freddie (Cromartie High School)